In general, an electronic contactor is an electronic device that constitutes a magnetic switch (MS) together with a thermal overload relay to prevent overload and damage to a motor and the like.
In such an electronic contactor, an electromagnetic part and a contact point part are disposed inside a body and electric power is applied to opposite ends of a coil of an electromagnet such that an electric power circuit is connected to a load circuit to supply electric power to a load while a contact point of the contact point part is closed.
On the other hand, when electric power supplied to the opposite ends of the electromagnet is blocked such that the contract point of the contact point part is opened, electric power supplied to the load is blocked to perform supervisory control and integrated control.
However, since a typical electronic contactor includes an integral type main body provided with a main contact part, and a separate housing disposed between the main body and a cover, there is a difficulty in installing a mover within the body.
As such, difficulty in modularization of the electronic contactor causes decrease in productivity, and auxiliary contact points are mounted on an upper surface and a side surface of the main body using separate blocks, thereby deteriorating assembly efficiency and user convenience.
Documents related to the present invention include Korean Patent No. 100480837 (May 24, 2005) which discloses a connection apparatus that electrically connects an electronic contactor to a circuit board for electrically connecting a power source to a load.